wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Rodzina Połanieckich/II/XVI
Rodzina Połanieckich 35 Nazajutrz, gdy Marynia wyszła ubrana do męża, w ledwie ją poznał. Ubrana w czarną suknię i w czarnej koronce na głowie wydawała mu się wyższą, szczuplejszą, smaglejszą i starszą. Ale podobała mu się pewna w niej powaga, która przypomniała mu chwilę ślubu. W pół godziny później wyjechali. Marynia przyznała mu się po drodze do strachu i do bicia serca, on zaś uspokajał ją żartując, chociaż także był nieco wzruszony, a gdy po krótkiej drodze wjechali w olbrzymie półkole przed Św. Piotrem, czuł, że i jemu pulsa nie biją jak co dzień, a prócz tego miał takie dziwne wrażenie, jakby był mniejszy niż zwykle. U schodów, przy których stało kilku szwajcarów przybranych w przepyszne, obmyślone przez Michała Anioła ubiory, znaleźli Świrskiego, który wprowadził ich na górę, wraz z tłumem ludzi, przeważnie Belgów. Marynia, trochę ogłuszona, sama nie wiedziała, kiedy znalazła się w bardzo obszernej sali, w której tłum był jeszcze większy, z wyjątkiem w środku, gdzie szwajcarowie, ustawieni w szpaler, utrzymywali szerokie wolne przejście. Tłumy, między którymi słychać było język francuski i flamandzki, szepcąc między sobą zniżonymi głosami, zwracały głowy i oczy ku temu przejściu, w którym zjawiały się od czasu do czasu przez drzwi przyległej sali postacie w dziwnych kostiumach, przenoszących Połanieckiego myślą do galerii antwerpskich lub brukselskich. Zdawało mu się, że średnie wieki zmartwychwstają: czasem więc był to jakby jakiś rycerz średniowieczny, w innym wprawdzie hełmie niż na dawnych obrazach, ale ze stalą na piersiach; czasem niby herold w krótkiej czerwonej dalmatyce i w czerwonym na głowie berecie; chwilami przez uchylone drzwi migały purpury kardynalskie lub fiolety biskupie, strusie pióra, koronka, na czarnych aksamitach i głowy niezmiernie sędziwe, o białych włosach, lub twarze jakby z sarkofagów. A jednak znać było, że spojrzenia tłumów padają na te osobliwe stroje, na te barwy i na te twarze, jakby mimochodem, że oczy szukają czegoś innego, wyższego, i czegoś innego serca, że uwaga skupia się w myślach, a uczucie w duszach, w oczekiwaniu jakiejś chwili, którą się w życiu raz ma, a na zawszę pamięta. Połaniecki trzymając Marynię za rękę, by jej nie zgubić w tłumie, czuł, jak ta ręka drży ze wzruszenia, sam. zaś, wśród tych cichych tłumów, wśród tej powagi historycznej i jakby zmartwychwstałych prastarych czasów, wśród tego skupienia i oczekiwania - doznał znów tego dziwnego wrażenia, że staje się coraz mniejszy i mniejszy, i tak mały jak nigdy w życiu. Wtem jakiś głos cichy i nieco zdyszany szepnął przy nich: - Upatrywałem was i ledwie znalazłem. Zdaje się, że to już będzie zaraz. Ale to nie miało być jeszcze zaraz Świrskiego tymczasem powitał znajomy Monsinior i pomówiwszy z nim kilka słów, wprowadził uprzejmie całe towarzystwo do przyległej sali, obitej czerwonym adamaszkiem. Połaniecki ze zdziwieniem spostrzegł, że i tu już było pełno ludzi, z wyjątkiem jednego końca sali, który osłaniała straż honorowa, a w którym stało na podwyższeniu krzesło, przed nim zaś kilku prałatów i biskupów rozmawiających z sobą poufnie. Tu oczekiwanie i skupienie wpadało w oczy jeszcze wyraźniej. Widać było, ze ludzie wstrzymują oddechy i że wszystkie twarze mają uroczysty i tajemniczy wyraz. Błękitna jasność dnia, pomieszana z purpurowymi odblaskami obicia, napełniała tę salę jakimś niezwykłym światłem, w którym promienie słońca, wdzierające się tu i owdzie przez szyby, wydawały się bardziej rumiane i jakby czerwieńsze. Czekali jeszcze przez czas jakiś, na koniec w pierwszej sali dał się słyszeć szmer, potem pomruk, potem okrzyk, na koniec w otwartych bocznych drzwiach ukazała się biała postać niesiona przez gwardzistów szlacheckich. Ręka Maryni ścisnęła nerwowo dłoń Połanieckiego, ów zaś oddał jej ten uścisk, i wrażenia szybkie, zlewające się w jedno ogólne poczucie jakiejś wyjątkowej i uroczystej chwili, poczęły cisnąć się tak do jego umysłu jak w czasie ślubu. Jeden z kardynałów począł przemawiać, lecz Połaniecki nie słyszał i nie rozumiał jego przemowy. Jego oczy, myśl i cała dusza były przy przybranej biało postaci. Nic z niej nie uchodziło jego uwagi. Uderzyło go jej niesłychane wycieńczenie, szczupłość, chudość i twarz tak blada, a zarazem tak przezrocza, jak bywają twarze umarłe. Było w niej coś bezcielesnego, a przynajmniej wydała mu się na wpół tylko ciałem, a na wpół tylko zjawiskiem; jakby tylko światłem przeświecającym przez alabaster, jakby duchem wszczepionym w jakąś przezrocza materię, jakby pośrednim ogniwem między dwoma światami, ogniwem ludzkim jeszcze, lecz już i nadludzkim, ziemskim dotąd, ale zarazem nadziemskim. I przez dziwną antytezę materia w niej wydawała się czymś widziadłowym, duch czymś realnym. Potem gdy ludzie poczęli zbliżać się do niej po błogosławieństwo, gdy Połaniecki zobaczył u stóp jej swoją Marynię, gdy uczuł, że do tych kolan, na wpół już emipirejskich, można zarazem pochylić się jak do ojcowskich, ogarnęło go silniejsze nad wszystko wzruszenie, oczy mu zaszły mgłą i prawda! - nigdy w życiu nie czul się tak małym ziarnkiem piasku, ale zarazem uczuł się ziarnkiem piasku, w którym bije wdzięczne serce dziecka. Po wyjściu wszyscy byli milczący. Marynia miała oczy jakby rozbudzone ze snu; profesorowi Wąskowskiemu trzęsły się ręce; na śniadanie przywlókł się Bukacki, ale sam będąc chory, nie potrafił nikogo rozgadać; nawet Świrski mało gawędził podczas posiedzenia - i tylko, wracając ciągle do tego samego przedmiotu, od czasu do czasu powtarzał: - Tak, tak! Kto tego nie widział, ten nie może mieć o tym żadnego pojęcia. To zostaje. Wieczorem Połaniecki z Marynią poszli oglądać zachód słońca z Trinita dei Monti. Dzień kończył się bardzo pogodnie. Miasto całe pogrążone było jakby w rozpylonym złotym blasku; pod ich stopami, hen, w dole, na Piazza d'Espagna, poczynał się już zmierzch, ale zmierzch jeszcze świetlisty, w którego łagodnych tonach widać było bzy, irysy i białe lilie w wystawach kwiatowych po obu stronach Condotti. W całym obrazie był jakiś wielki i niezmącony spokój, jakby kojąca zapowiedź nocy i snu. Potem plac Hiszpański począł coraz bardziej zanurzać się w cień, tylko Trinita świeciła ciągle purpurowo. I Połaniecki, i Marynia odczuli ten spokój w sobie. Zstępowała teraz z olbrzymich schodów z jakimś dziwnym uczuciem ciszy w duszach. Wszystkie wrażenia dnia układały się w nich w linie tak wielkie i spokojne jak owe pasma zorzy, która świeciła jeszcze nad nimi. Połaniecki wreszcie rzekł: - Wiesz, co ja pamiętam jeszcze z dziecinnych lat? - ze u nas w domu mówiło się pacierz wieczorny zawsze razem. I począł patrzeć pytającym wzrokiem w jej oczy. A, mój Stachu! - odrzekła głosem, w którym drgało wzruszenie - ja ci tylko nie śmiałam o tym mówić... mój najlepszy! On zaś odrzekł: - "Służba boża!" - czy pamiętasz? Lecz ona powiedziała to niegdyś z taką prostotą i jako rzecz, która tak bardzo rozumiała się sama przez się, że teraz nie pamiętała nic a nic.